August 2011
: release notes of additions/improvements and fixes in CityVille of this month. August 1 *New goal: ** *New event: ** *Fixes: **Redesigned the Tool Bar to display CityVille tools in two separate columns. }} August 3 2 & 3 *Implemented Levels 91 to 100. *Improved Automation Feature by speeding up the collection time from homes and the ability to save energy. To learn more visit the Official Guide. *Reduced the price of the Go Karts to 2,500 Coins. *New goal: ** *Fixes: **Improved messaging during OOS Error. You will now receive "restoring to previously saved state" and your game will refresh the game session itself, instead of reloading the entire page. }} August 4 *New crop: ** *Inserted a new loading screen that say's "It's coming", with a glimpse of the first wonder, the Eiffel Tower. *Improved the ZSC experience. After gifting back you can send neighbor invite to a friend that sent you a gift. *Reduced the cost per wrench. }} August 8 ** ** *New goal: ** *Community building upgrade; **Police Level 7 *New bandits in Cops and Bandits feature. *Zynga Message Center improvements: **Renamed the ZMC to the ZSC - Zynga Social Center **Implemented less clicks to send a gift/request back to friend. **Ability to mass accept. **Added explanations if you are unable to accept a gift/request. }} August 10 & *Fixes: **Resolved the missing goods issue that occurred around 10:30 PM on 8/8. **Pushed a fix for half loading screen. }} August 11 ** *New Materials: ** ** ** ** ** *New Goals ** ** ** ** *Fixes: **Introduced a resolution for faster load times by opting in during loading screen. **Put in a fix for the "Municpal deleted" message players were receiving when accepting Mall 2 crew invite through the ZMC. **Resolved Zoom Out Issue some players were experiencing. }} August 15 2 & 3 ** 2 & 3 ** 2 & 3 *Fixes: **Released an improvement to asset loading performance. }} August 16 ** *New hotel: ** *New event: **Greek Event *Reduced the requirements for Crop Mastery. *Added a timer to the Street Carnival Feature. *Fixes: **Added a bonus % payout to the St Bernard Decoration. **Resolved the Tour Bus Icon issue. This icon was appearing on Go Kart Attraction before loading. **Fixed the messaging players receive when checking in and upgrading to VIP. }} August 23 *Community building upgrades: ** & *New Materials: ** ** ** *New event: ** *New feature: ** Remodeling *New community building: ** *Added the ability to place the City Port in the Beach Area. *Extended the timer on the . *Fixes **Resolved the OOS issue players were encountering when placing their Marina and Cruise Ship Dock. **Fixed the Build Menu not opening issue. }} August 24 *New Goals ** ** ** ** *New Materials: ** ** ** ** ** *Fixes: **Resolved the error players were receiving when collecting the Mystery Business. **Fixed the OOS connectivity issue occurring when attempting to build the Dam, Bridge, Go Kart Attraction and Cruise Ship. }} August 25 Attraction. *Reduced the energy needed to build specific houses for Remodeling. *Implemented 25% off City Cash when you redeem a Zynga Game Card or eCard in CityVille! *Fixes: **Added a fix for broken text in quests. **Reintroduced the Bandit Rewards and Parking Lot into the Build Menu. }} August 26 *Removed from build menu. *New community building: ** *New community building upgrades: ** & *Fixes: **Pushed a potential fix to resolve OOS when checking into VIP.. **Introduced a possible resolution for accepting Energy and Permits through ZSC and not receiving them in their inventory. **Potentially resolved the Vacation Goal Issue where upgraded buildings were not counting towards progress. }} August 29 *New Materials: ** ** ** ** *New event: **Farm Event *Made additional improvements to the new Build Menu. }} Category:Months Category:Updates